Nursing a Sunflower
by MiserablyHappy
Summary: They were both broken. Both in different ways. One physically and one mentally. What starts out as hate turns to friendship and along the way, maybe they can fix each other. Does eventually end up as romance.
1. Chapter 1

What am I doing? Gyaaahhh. I don't even know. This is my first try at ever writing something serious. I suppose it's a little angsty. Well, I really hope this is good and if you read it, please enjoy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show

* * *

When I was younger, I used to dream.

I dreamed that the world was a happy place and everyone loved me.

I dreamed that I was happy.

In my dreams, _he _was with me.

What happened?

I grew up.

0000

Alfred F. Jones stared with dull eyes at the advertisement that had been thrust in front of him by his nervous mother, Annabelle Jones. Annabelle had once been a beautiful woman with vivid blue eyes, light brown hair and creamy skin. She had crows feet at the end of her eyes, a sigh that she had once knew how to smile. Now she had graying hair, worry wrinkles making her face sag in a sad manner and her eyes were _almost _as dull as her son's.

She forced her mouth to curl up at the ends in something that could only be described as a fake smile. Her son, Alfred, narrowed his eyes as his lips pursed into a straight line.

He opened his mouth and licked dry lips before speaking. "You want me to become a nurse for some spoiled-ass rich kid?" The bitter tone in his voice caused Annabelle's smile to falter for a second before being stretched even wider. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Sweetheart, you haven't been out of the house in weeks, I-I think it's best if you take this job. I already spoke to Mrs. Beilschmidt and she agrees that this would do loads for your health, both mentally and physically." Even though, she speaks with forced cheer, Alfred catches how tired and weak she sounds. He feels a flash of guilt for a quick second before drowning it with anger.

"So, now I'm a head case, am I?" He looks at his mother as she cringes and quickly shakes her head.

"N-No! That's not what I-"

"Meant?" Alfred says sarcastically before letting out an irritated huff. "**Fine**. I'll take the job, just know I'm not happy about it." Before Annabelle can thank him, he gives her a cold look and exits out of the room.

Annabelle waits until he is out of the room and what she thinks is hearing distance before she darts to the counters in the kitchen and starts rummaging through her 'secret stash' of various alcohol. Alfred unconsciously frowns as he listens to her before he goes into their-no not theirs, his room.

His eyes briefly grow sad as he stares at the twin bed opposite of his, one that hasn't been used in months. Still unmade from when _he_ had last used it.

Alfred chances a glance at the mirror above his bed. Blue eyes, that had once matched the happy tone of the sky, but were now dulled, stared back at him. His face was still as 'gorgeous' as all the girls had told him. His skin, which used to be tan from the Sun's kiss was now pale and more ivory colored. Sandy blond hair that refused to lay flat, stuck out in messy angles with a cowlick standing out on top. Alfred sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He needed a haircut. His hair was now just a little longer than chin length. He'd have to go get it cut before he started his new job. He sighed wearily at the thought of having to actually go somewhere in public.

At the thought of his new job, Alfred let out a heavy sigh and leans forward to rest his forehead on the mirror. He drearily rubs his eyes.

"I hate you." He tells the mirror with an exhausted tone before falling back on his bed and letting sleep take him.

0000

Gilbert Beilschmidt crinkled up his nose in disdain as he stared at his mother.

"You hired me a _male _nurse? Mutter! What the hell am I supposed to do with a male nurse? How am I supposed to enjoy my sponge baths now?" Gilbert's garnet colored eyes locked onto his mother's hazel ones. "Mutter, you are affecting my ability to get laid." He said in the most serious tone he could muster. Gilbert knew he was probably not going to get sponge baths anyway, but he sure as hell could use it to guilt trip his mutter for hiring a male when he had specifically asked for a 'Mega hot chick!'

Ida stared at her oldest son before sighing heartily. "Ja, with that attitude, it's a wonder anyone can resist you, mein Liebling." She shook her head at him as she ruffled Gilbert's white hair. "Just be nice to him. I heard he was a sweet boy."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I am always nice, it's not my fault some people can't take my superior sense of humor."

0000

Alfred walked up to the giant iron gates of the Beilschmidt Residence in a resigned manner. He paused briefly to give a futile glare at the giant mansion. "Show-offs." He muttered underneath his breath. He was just about to hit the buzzer on the gate when it swung open, causing him to jump. He blinked in surprise before his eyes, once again, narrowed. He ignored the security camera above him, where someone was obviously watching him and marched on right through. He passed a marble fountain with engravings of mermaids and steered himself straight to the door.

For a brief second, Alfred debated on whether be polite and not grab the lion shaped knocker and pound the old wooden door with it before he remembered exactly what his new job was. A caretaker for some snobby-ass brat. He then grabbed the knocker and slammed it into the door heartily, alerting everyone in the house-mansion of his presence.

He waited a few seconds before he impatiently huffed. Just as he was about to grab the knocker again, the door swung open. Alfred's eyes widened as he took in the man who opened the door. The first thing his eyes locked on was the other's ruby red eyes which caused Alfred's eyes to widen in surprise before he quickly scanned the rest of him. The man had gray-white hair, pale skin, he looked like he worked out regularly from Alfred's view of his torso, but Alfred was too focused on the wheelchair the other was sitting in to really care on how much this mysterious guy worked out.

His mom hadn't told him the _brat _was in a wheelchair. And she certainly hadn't told him he wasn't so much of a brat anymore, but a few years older than him. He made a note to guilt trip her about it once he got home.

The man snorted and Alfred's eyes darted to red ones that had a mischievous gleam in them. A smug smirk was already on the other's lips and Alfred immediately set out to wipe it off.

He smiled as brightly as he possibly could at the man and noted with satisfaction, that the smirk disappeared.

"Hello, you must be Mr. Beilschmidt, it's a pleasure, _sir_." Alfred spoke with false politeness and purposely said the 'sir' part as sarcastically as he could without it being too noticeable. Just to piss off his new employer.

Gilbert immediately wanted to beat the little shithead up, but decided against it and settled on glaring at the boy's face.

"Aren't you cute? You must be the _boy_ they hired. I hope you enjoy _giving _sponge baths." Gilbert says acidly, putting emphasis on the word 'boy'. He smirks as the boy's face falls as he mentions 'sponge baths'.

Before Alfred could respond to his employer, Gilbert blinks and suddenly takes a keen interest in staring at him. Alfred's smart-ass act is gone as he uncomfortably shifts under the stare of the other man. Gilbert grins in a cruel manner.

"You know, I think this could work, you do kinda resemble a girl, boy." The horrified expression on the other's face causes Gilbert to laugh, happy that he succeeded in making the other uncomfortable. "So, what exactly is your name or do you want me to make one up for you?"

Despite still unsettled and more than a little pissed off about the other man's comment about how feminine he looked, which Alfred knew he didn't, Alfred finds himself hastily replying. There was no way he was going to let the man create a name for him.

"Alfred F. Jones, sir." His tone comes out quieter and a lot less cocky than it had been before and Gilbert smirks in triumph.

"Aren't you coming inside?" Gilbert taunts, rolling back in his chair to allow room for the other. Alfred bites his lip in frustration before eyeing the inside of the house. He takes a hesitant step forward as the other man smirks. Alfred frowns, his eyes narrowing and he forces himself to not allow this man intimidate him.

Alfred hastily takes the rest of the steps and finds himself inside. He felt the dread in his heart as he looked at his new employer and instantly wished, like he did hundreds of times before, that he could just go back in time and change the past. He _just _knew he would forever regret this job.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? I hope I didn't mess up too badly. I would be really happy if someone reviews, yeah? Thanks for taking your time to read this also. I'll try to update on this if a lot of people like it, so if you do like it, review! Or you can if you just want to correct me, which would also make me happy. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. Sorry for not updating in forever. Thanks for being patient.

* * *

Working at the Beilschmidt Residence was an awkward situation. Correction, awkward for Alfred. When he wasn't trading insults and arguing with Gilbert, Ida was fussing over him. And when Ida fussed over Alfred, Gilbert especially picked on his nurse, backing up his mother's claims until Alfred was either scowling or blushing. Or both. Or he did like he was currently doing and harassed Alfred into making him food.

"I'm huuungry!" Gilbert whined as he wheeled himself over to Alfred, who was in the rapidly peeling potatoes over the sink. "Hurry up." Alfred huffed at him.

"When are you not hungry?" Alfred turns his head to smirk at Gilbert who responds by rolling his chair into the back of Alfred's legs.

"Says the fat ass." He grins as Alfred pauses in his peeling to momentarily put the peeler down and give him the finger. "And stop peeling those things so damn fast, you're going to cut yours-" Alfred lets out an annoyed cry as crimson immediately flows out of his hand, dripping onto the brown skin of the potato.

"Son of a bitch." Alfred swears. Gilbert laughs at the other. "Shut the hell up."

"If you were as awesome as me, you wouldn't have cut yourself with that." Gilbert boasts, his red eyes watching the blood drip onto the steel of the sink. "Make me something else, I don't want scallops anymore."

"You're not awesome at all." Alfred mutters as he brings his hand up to his mouth, sucking up the blood.

Gilbert wrinkles his nose and makes a disgusted sound. Alfred answers with a fake smile that mirrored the Cheshire Cat's. Gilbert frowns at him before switching his gaze to the oven clock.

"Bitch. You're taking me to the park, right now." Gilbert demands before he punches Alfred's right leg and wheels himself towards the front door. Alfred sighs and wipes his hands on the back of his jeans.

"You're 23, five years older than me, and you _want _to go to the park. I don't even want to go to the park." Alfred's tone is condescending and Gilbert narrows his eyes at the other. "No. I still have to cook you dinner."

"Brat, if you don't get your ass out the door in ten seconds, I'm lowering your pay." Alfred immediately drops the potato he was holding, letting it hit and bounce off of the surface of the sink once then resting, before he follows Gilbert to the front door. Gilbert smirks.

0000

Gilbert is camped out behind a giant mess of a bush. His wheelchair only slightly peeking out. His right hand is knotted in the collar of Alfred's shirt, dragging the boy into a half-crouch. Alfred growls at the other as he wraps his hand around Gilbert's arm, trying to get the man to let go of him. Gilbert immediately shushes him, earning a glare from the blond.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Alfred hisses as he tries to pull himself from the other. Gilbert tightens his grip and pulls the blond closer to him.

"Shut up or they'll hear you." He hisses back, eyes trained on some figures farther away. Alfred sighs before he sinks to the ground, annoyed at being ignored. He glares over at Gilbert, but Gilbert hasn't even noticed his actions. Alfred freezes as a couple walks by, they temporarily give him and Gilbert a confused look before they whisper to each other and start giggling. His cheeks heat as he catches the word 'stalkers'.

He attempts to talk to Gilbert, but is shushed immediately.

Alfred sighs heavily before bringing his knees up and resting his head on them, Gilbert's hand still clenching his shirt collar, his eyes are blank as he watches the deserted playground.

0000

Cold. It is the first thing Alfred's mind registers as he slowly wakes up. When he opens his eyes, he is met with darkness. He feels his throat seize in panic before he tries to let his eyes adjust.

"Gilbert?" He hesitantly calls out. No answer. He sees a flickering lamppost about 40 feet away, shining a dim light on the swings of the park. He brings himself to a sitting position and wraps his arms around himself in an attempt to still his shaking. "Gilbert?" He tries again, his tone louder than before. He hears his voice echo back at himself. Mocking him.

Gilbert left him. Abandoned him. He was alone. All alone. _Again_.

The sudden thought chills him and before he can will himself to get up and go home, he lets himself collapse. His head makes a 'thunk' as it hits the cold and hard pavement. Pain shoots up through his skull, but Alfred doesn't react. The cold from the pavement seems to seep up and find comfort in his body. The sudden chill makes Alfred want to jump up and go to his warm home. He doesn't, though.

Alfred closes his eyes and waits for darkness. He is not disappointed.

0000

The scent of laundry detergent reaches Alfred's nose as he gains consciousness. He can feel someone running their hand through his hair, their fingers combing through the golden locks. It reminds him of his mother, how she was when they-_he _was younger. He is in a bed with blankets tucked up to his chin. And it is oh so warm.

"Will you stop touching him?" An irritated voice breaks through to his thoughts. One with a German accent. There is laughter followed after.

"Mon ami, jealousy is not becoming to you." Who the Hell is that? Alfred crunches up his nose as he tries to recall knowing anyone with a French accent. A snort.

"Francis, if you don't get your hands off him, I'm going to break them." More light laughter, but the hand stroking his hair disappears.

"I am going to go fetch myself some vin, would you like anything while I'm down there, Grincheux? Non? Then how about for your de tournesol?"There is another chuckle from what's his name before Alfred hears him exit the room, his footsteps outside.

"Where are we?" Alfred asks, purposefully weaving a cold tone into the question. He doesn't bother to move and continues to trace the rose patterns on the wall in front of him with his eyes. He is met with silence for a few moments.

"What has your panties all knotted up?" Gilbert finally responds and Alfred jumps when a hand grabs the back of his neck and twists his head around. Alfred narrows his eyes as they meet red.

"You." He snarls out, bringing his hands to grip Gilbert's arm, leaving pink half-moon indents in his skin. Gilbert doesn't let go, but instead smirks. He opens his mouth, no doubt to say something irritating, when a man glides into the room equipped with a bottle of wine.

"Oh ho ho. Am I interrupting a _private _moment?" The man has navy eyes, wavy blond hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and a pink apron with hearts on it. He takes one look at Alfred before beaming. "You are even cuter when awake, look at those eyes!" And then he is right beside Alfred, wheeling Gilbert away towards the window. He turns around and smiles at Alfred before he grabs his face with his hands and peers into his eyes. "No wonder Gilbert insisted on rescuing you. Tu es un garçon très beau."

"I'm just that awesome." Gilbert boasts before narrowing his eyes and smiling. "And I never insist, Francis. I demand."

"You didn't rescue me! I woke up all alone in the dark, you son of a bitch." Alfred argues. Francis sits back, watching the two with curious eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Aww, you still afraid of the dark, brat?" Alfred swears at him and flips him the bird before jumping off the bed. He glares over at Gilbert, looking like he is debating whether or not to hit him.

"Don't worry, mon ami, Gilbert called me immediately when he realized you weren't following him." Alfred slowly blinks before opening his mouth and shutting it again.

He looks over at Gilbert. He stares at him for a few seconds before flashing his Hollywood smile at him. "Oh, Ida never mentioned that you suffered head trauma during your accident. There could be absolutely no other reason that you could have not realized that I wasn't with you for a few hours. No other reason _at all_." His tone is almost as fake as the smile he is wearing and Gilbert scowls at him. Francis, unsure of the sudden mood change, shifts before smiling flirtatiously at Alfred.

"I don't think I ever caught your name?" Francis asks as he looks at Alfred, hand outstretched. Alfred nods before grabbing the hand and shaking it.

"Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you. Now, let me take this pain in the ass off your hands. I'm sure you need it." Gilbert scowls over at Alfred before punching him in the leg.

"Pain in the ass? I am-"

"Leaving. Have a nice night, Francis. Thank you for your hospitality." Before Francis can even respond to Alfred, the boy grabs the handles of the wheelchair, gives Francis a dazzling smile, and is out of the room in a blink of an eye.

Francis stands there and blinks before chuckling to himself. "What an interesting person."

0000

The walk back to Gilbert's is silent. Gilbert is sitting gin his chair looking smug for absolutely no reason and Alfred is scowling as he pushes him through the deserted street.

"You still mad, brat?" Gilbert finally asks, tilting his head back and grinning nastily at the blond boy. Alfred snorts and raises his head up and ignores the other. There is silence for a few more moments before it is broken again. "If you're really that afraid of the dark, I won't leave you next time." Gilbert's grin is gone and he is now staring at Alfred in all seriousness. It's the first time Alfred has ever seen the other serious.

Not sure of what to do, he gives a small nod before muttering 'not afraid'.

It's true. He isn't afraid of the dark, he's afraid of what is in the dark.

* * *

Ah. I'm not really happy with how this chapter came out. I rewrote it about seven different times before just sticking with this. And I'm so sorry this took such a long time, I've had a crap load of homework and totally just forgot about this. I'll try to update faster next time and make them longer, this is pretty short. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

I kinda forgot that this story existed and I'm sorry to all of you readers. So, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Alfred was fuming. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat and was angrily pacing in the small space between the kitchen table and the door.

"I cannot believe how selfish and idiotic you are!" He hisses as he momentarily stops his pacing to give his current employer the bird. Gilbert barely acknowledges his anger and just grins.

"I cannot believe that you are mad about getting to spend extra time with such a bad ass." He smirks as the other growls in frustration.

Alfred runs his hand through his hair, mussing it up more than usual. "No one said a damn thing about taking a friggin' vacation when I took this job. I don't wanna go." Gilbert finally sighs, the smirk slipping from his face.

"Alfred, do you know how I am going to look if I go up there lacking the man meat I've been boasting about? I'm going to look like a pussy."

Alfred stops his pacing before he turns to gape at Gilbert, his mouth drops open in surprise for a second before he closes it again. "You've been telling your friends about me? What have you told them? I can't believe you! Shit. They probably think I'm some kinda-why would you tell them about me?" His rant starts off loud and angry, but ends in a half-wail half-groan. Alfred bites his lip and looks at the floor when he's finished. A frown already working it's way onto his features. He scowls at Gilbert from underneath his eyelashes.

Gilbert's mouth twitches up a few times before he bursts out laughing. "Kid, I've gotta tell Francis about this. You are such a woman sometimes." When Alfred refuses to respond, Gilbert forces himself to stop grinning. He wheels himself towards the other and grabs his arm as he pulls him down. Alfred lets out an annoyed grunt as Gilbert forces him to crouch right next to him.

"You are such a freak. What is with you and always touching me? Let go." He complains as he halfheartedly tries to shake his forearm out of the other's grasp.

"You can't not come. You're my nurse and you have to care for me, you ass. Or I could fire you and hire someone hotter. And who wouldn't want to go with me on vacation? It's a privilege, you lucky brat." Alfred just stares at him and Gilbert ruffles his hair and grins. "Besides, I already told my brother about you and he wants to meet you."

"The size of your ego is unbelievable." Alfred says as he pushes himself out of Gilbert's grasp. He stands up straight for a second before frowning. "I don't think I have any lake clothes or swimsuits."

Gilbert's eyes light up and he pulls out his phone, dialing before Alfred can even think to stop him.

"Hey, Francis, you busy?"

0000

Alfred learns that shopping with Gilbert is a very bad idea.

He learns that shopping with Francis is even more of a bad idea. Gilbert may be pretty vocal and crude about his opinions, but Francis has chosen to take a hands-on approach.

"Those pants flatter your derrière, mon ami. You must get them." Alfred snorts. So far, every single one of the pairs of jeans he has tried on have been a little too tight for his liking and he has a sneaking suspicion as to what derrière means. "Lift up the back of your shirt, so I can have a better look." And then without waiting for Alfred to respond, Francis grabbed his shirt and lurched it up. Francis let out a humming sound as Alfred sighed and ignored the hand on his ass.

Gilbert lets out a whistle and Alfred shoots him a dirty look which morphs into disgust when Gilbert winks at him.

"We have like 12 pairs of jeans and t-shirts. Can't we just move onto swim trunks now? I wan't to get this over with."

"I suppose. How do you feel about a speedo, ma chère?" Alfred lets out a groan as Gilbert barks out a laugh.

"You've harassed the kid enough for one day, don't you think? Stick with the trunks." Gilbert grinned over at Francis. The Frenchman sighed in disappointment. Gilbert was quiet for a moment before speaking again with a sly grin. "That goes for you too, we wouldn't want to blind anyone."

"I am under-appreciated and wounded." Francis moans dramatically as he shakes his head.

And Alfred smiles genuinely. His eyes light up and its the first time Gilbert has ever seen him with a real smile, so he stares. Francis is oblivious as he grabs Alfred's arm and drags him towards the food court.

"Why don't we get a little something to eat?" Francis grumbles, still hurt over Gilbert's comment.

000

The three of them end up in the middle of the food court, eating some kind of French dessert from one of the restaurants. Francis excuses himself to use the restroom and Gilbert clears his throat.

"You should smile more." His red eyes watch Alfred's reaction. Alfred tenses for a moment before looking up from his food, fork still lifted to his mouth. He looks surprised.

"What?"

"Smile more." Gilbert repeats before he stabs at his food and looks down at it and away from Alfred.

"Awww, Gilbert has a heart." The tone is teasing and Gilbert is about to smack Alfred for it when he looks up and is looking at pearly whites and laughing lines at the edge of sky eyes.

"Mon dieu, what are you doing to your food, Gilbert! That is not how you eat that!" Francis has the ability to sound horrified, reprimanding, and amused all at the same time and Gilbert smirks at him and goes to mash his food up even more. Francis gives him an annoyed look before dramatically sighing. "You are a barbarian."

Alfred doesn't know what else to say because both Gilbert and Francis have taken a keen interest in something behind him. He twists his head to see what they are looking at. There's a short man with green eyes and the biggest eyebrows Alfred has ever seen staring at them from afar. He looks pretty pissed off and Alfred wishes he wasn't there.

"Oh ho ho, looks like you get to meet Arthur, l'amour." Alfred shoots Francis a scowl, he knows what that word means.

"Don't call me that." Francis just ignores him and adopts a cat-like smile as he stands up, grabbing Alfred's arm and tugging at him. Alfred grudgingly gets up. Gilbert looks far too devious for his liking. "What are you two going to do to that poor guy?"

"Alfred, chair." Gilbert demands as he beckons to the back of his chair. Alfred lets out a sigh before grabbing the handles and jerkily pushing Gilbert after Francis, who is already about 20 feet ahead of them.

"If you start something, I'm totally gonna leave your ass here." Alfred threatens. Gilbert just snorts. When they get there, Francis has already managed to piss the other man off and they're arguing about something. Alfred lets out a tired groan. "I knew I was going to regret working for you." Gilbert hits his leg.

Francis abruptly stops arguing with the man to glide over to Alfred and Gilbert. He stands slightly behind Alfred and waves at the other man. Alfred has no idea why Francis is using him as some kind of barrier, the chances of him stopping the bushy eyebrow-ed man from hurting Francis are pretty low.

"I am really sorry about this." Alfred tells the stranger while he motions at Gilbert and Francis. Gilbert gives him an offended huff.

"Sorry about me? He's lucky I found him deserving enough of my attention! Not everyone gets to be surrounded by this sexiness." Gilbert announces.

"Shut up, you bloody git!" The man snarls as he crosses his arms. Alfred blinks and is about to ask what the hell is a 'bloody git' before he settles on apologizing again.

"I'm sincerely sorry." He says before shooting his Hollywood smile at the man.

The man blinks before he turns red. "Oh no, it's alright. It's not your fault." Francis is staring at the man with a wounded expression and Gilbert is glaring at Alfred.

"This shit again? Stop smiling like that. It's fake." Gilbert growls as he jabs Alfred in the leg.

"Oh, why am I wounded so? Le tournesol smiles at you and you're turned into a lovesick maiden? I must be losing my touch." Francis wails as he brings his hand up to dramatically flip his hair. "Oh, Arthur! What does he have that I don't?"

Arthur turns red and sputters. "L-lovesick maiden? Now listen here, you bloody frog-"

And Gilbert is suddenly tugging on Alfred's hemline and Alfred does not appreciate that one bit. When he turns around and grabs Gilbert's hand in a bone crushing grip, Gilbert starts wheeling away as fast as he can causing Alfred to stumble.

"Dude, what the hell? Let go!"

"Red alert, Francis!" Gilbert responds. Alfred huffs angrily when Francis is suddenly hanging off his other arm, both of them propelling him towards the exit.

"We'll be seeing you at the lake, mon ami!" Francis shouts back at the man who glares in return.

"What the hell is a red alert? You two are like children. Demonic-looking children that molest people." Alfred complains, face heated as he feels eyes of strangers on them. They both ignore him and continue to talk about the red alert, whatever that is.

0000

Francis has long been gone and Alfred and Gilbert are stuck in the house together. Alfred is trying his best to ignore Gilbert as he reads a book on mechanics and Gilbert is trying his best to annoy Alfred as much as he can before the boy goes home.

"Hey, Allie, I was thinking-" Gilbert begins with a smirk as Alfred turns around to glare at him.

"Call me that again and I'm going to quit on the spot." Gilbert's smirk grows even bigger at Alfred's threat.

"You wouldn't quit, you'd miss my awesomeness too much." Alfred doesn't even respond and continues to flip through the book. Alfred jumps when the phone rings, breaking the silence. Before he can get up and get it, Gilbert has wheeled himself across the room and over to the table it rests on.

"Hallo?" Gilbert answers immediately, not even bothering to check the caller ID and Alfred rolls his eyes at him and goes back to his book. "Bruder!" Gilbert explodes after a few seconds and feels himself stiffen at that one word and he suddenly feels like he is going to be sick.

Alfred picks up the book slowly and walks into the kitchen while Gilbert is distracted. He pulls out a chair and sits in it unmoving with the book out in front of him. He stares at the same spot for minutes before realizing he hasn't even read one word.

He can't even stop the monstrous mix of emotions that are boiling in his stomach as he hears Gilbert laugh loudly from the other room. He can't help the bitterness he feels toward Gilbert pass through him and he's not even aware he is shaking until Gilbert rolls into the room with a smile that quickly falls from its place when his crimson eyes fall on Alfred.

"Alfred...are you-"

"I'm fine." Alfred cuts him off quickly and stands up, closing the book and putting it on the table. "Here, you probably need to bathe. I'll help you take a shower before I leave." Gilbert's concerned look is replaced with narrowed eyes and a frown.

"You can't just change the subject, I'm your boss and you have to-"

"The only thing I have to do right now is get you to take a damn shower, so shut the hell up and let me do my job." Alfred snaps before immediately regretting it. Gilbert looks surprised for a second before a sneer makes its way on to his face and he folds his arm and leans back in his chair.

"Then do your job." Gilbert snarls at Alfred, who flinches, but doesn't say anything as he pushes Gilbert out of the kitchen.

Gilbert makes Alfred's job harder than necessary by purposefully being as difficult as possible and _accidentally _getting shampoo all over Alfred as well as soaking him with the shower nozzle several times. Alfred doesn't mention a word against it.

Alfred helps Gilbert get dressed after drying and helps him back into his chair. Gilbert continues to ignore Alfred.

"I'm sorry. Stop being mad." Alfred finally mutters, but Gilbert just snorts at him and rolls over his feet as he wheels himself toward his bedroom.

Alfred follows him after a bit. "Gilbert, you're being immature. Don't be mad at me." It sounds more like a plea than a demand, but Alfred doesn't care because he can remember the last time he had a fight with someone and how that turned out.

Gilbert stops and starts to turn around with an insult ready when Alfred is suddenly there, invading his space, as he crouches down and hugs Gilbert.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" Gilbert barely manages to get out around a mouthful of sandy hair that is too close for comfort as Alfred mutters a "Please, don't be mad at me." into Gilbert' shoulder. "Alfred, what the hell? What are you doing? What's wrong-I'm not mad." The minute Gilbert says the last three words, Alfred tears himself away as Gilbert watches him with confused narrowed eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert asks and doesn't wait for an answer, his tone serious. "I know I'm sexy and awesome, but-" Alfred barks out a forced laugh.

"That was a hug, but I guess so few people are willing to touch you that you wouldn't know what one is." Alfred responds back and his voice sounds choked and before Gilbert can say anything, a car horn is heard and Alfred plasters on his fake smile.

"Looks like my ride is here. I'll see your pain in the ass in the morning." And before Gilbert can even do anything beside scowl, Alfred flies down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

I'm trying to keep the story constant, but I don't think I'm doing too well. Thanks for those who waited oh so patiently for this, I appreciate it. Tell me what you think.


End file.
